


Origin

by Astrid_Novalie



Category: Wanna One (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Age Play Caregiver Min Yoongi | Suga, Little Daniel - Freeform, Nonsexual Ageplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-11 23:48:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16862290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astrid_Novalie/pseuds/Astrid_Novalie
Summary: The origin story of how Daniel came into Yoongi's care.





	Origin

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it took so long to get this out!   
> I hope you guys like it. 
> 
> Disclaimer if you're new here: English is not my first language so I apologize for any mistakes.
> 
> -A

Yoongi laid on the wooden floor of their assigned practice room with one arm draped over his eyes, his chest rapidly heaving up and down, and a water bottle clutched tightly as he brought it to his lips.

 

Damn. He was so out of shape. 

 

“When do we get the pleasure of Woozi’s company again?” Taehyung asked, currently sprawled out on his stomach by Yoongi’s feet. His breathing wasn’t as rapid as Yoongi’s, but Hoseok always went easier on his favorite during practice. “I’ve missed having the little cutie puttering around the dorm.”

 

Yoongi was just about to inform the room that Woozi would be joining them that weekend when his phone rang. He let out a groan and pealed his sweat soaked body off the floor, rolling his eyes as Taehyung laughed at the fart sound his skin made as it pulled away from the wooden floor. He pulled himself over to the wall of mirrors and rummage through his duffle bag to find his phone.

 

“Hello?” The blonde huffed into the phone, holding the electronic device to his ear with his shoulder. 

 

“Um. Hi. Is this Min Yoongi?”

 

“Yes...” Yoongi drew out cautiously, an eyebrow raised. He grabbed the phone with one hand and readjusted it to his ear, “Who is this?”

 

“Bangtan Yoongi? Lee Jihoon’s yoongi?”

 

“Yes. Who is this? Is Jihoon okay?” The panic in Yoongi’s voice had been picked up on by his bandmates, who were now all crowded around him whispering questions and concerns his way. 

 

“Oh. Um. Maybe. I don’t know. I’m actually calling about my friend. He’s. Um. Well someone said you could help and-“

 

Yoongi let out a sigh. This was a daddy related call? What the hell was he, an informational hotline for people who can’t control their own Little’s? Not that this blubbering, rambling kid sounded like he could be in any position to be anyone’s daddy. “Alright. Hey.” He huffed, cutting off the boys downward spiral. “What is your name, kid?”

 

“Yoon Jisung.” The voice stuttered out. “I’m the leader of the group Wanna One. My. My band mate. Daniel.  He um.” Jisung swallowed thick. 

 

“You said you were told I could help?” Yoongi sighed, taking pity on the boys silence. “What is it that you think i can do for you? Or for Daniel?” He asked as he made contact with Jin for one of those silent “eyes only” conversations that drove their bandmates crazy.

 

“I...” Jisung sighed and Yoongi could only describe it as a sigh of defeat. “I think it’d be better for you to come see.”

 

**

Yoongi stood outside the apartment, double checking to make sure the address lined up with the one that had been texted to him. Once confirming that they were the same, he knocked on the door four times then stuffed his hands in the pocket of his jeans rocking back on his heals as he wanted for the door to open.   

 

When the door did open, it was just enough for a set of brown eyes to peer out. The eyes were quickly replaced by a set of lips. “Min Yoongi?”

 

“Uh. Yes.” What the hell had Yoongi gotten himself into?

 

Eyes again. Then mouth. “Who is with you?” Eyes again. Full of judgement and, most of all, fear. 

 

“This is Jin.” Yoongi explained softly upon soaking in the panic coming out in waves from the boy behind the door. “He is my friend. You asked if I knew Jihoon on the phone, right? He helps care for Jihoon. He’s very...skilled in situations like these.”   
  
Yoongi could feel the boys skepticism growing the longer he talked. “More skilled than me.” Yoongi pressed, but it only seemed to cause the eyes more panic “He’s here as a consultant for me and nothing more. He doesn’t even have to lay eyes on Daniel.”

 

The eyes flicked between the two men, considering, before the door widened and the full view of a man filled the space where just eyes had been.   
  
Yoongi let out a breath he hadn’t been aware he was holding  “Jisung?” He asked, offering his hand. He let out a gasp of shock when the hand locked around his and pulled him inside. The sense of panic filled the room again. 

 

“Come on.” Jisung urged. 

 

Jisung led Yoongi to the kitchen without another word. They approached a closed door, but Jisung didn’t bother knocking. He simply barged in, Yoongi in tow, and quickly shut the door again before Jin could even think of looking inside. 

 

The room hosted the other members of Wanna One. No one paid him any attention.  They were all huddled in one corner of the room, their focus all one member. A member who was pressed back into a corner, hidden safely under a table, with tear stained cheeks and a pillow pulled tightly against his body. Yoongi figured this was Daniel. 

 

“Dan?” Jisung called out, dropping to the floor so he could see his friend better. Daniel didn’t look up. “This is Min Yoongi. He’s come to help.”

 

Yoongi wasn’t sure what exactly he was supposed to be helping with, but he knew he wasn’t going to be able to do it with an audience. With a sigh he pushed his sleeves to his forearms as he regarded the room, “Everyone but the leader needs to leave.” He demanded, eyes locked on Daniel, leaving no room for argument as he observed the boy. 

 

When it was just the three of them he slowly walked toward Daniel, the pungent smell of urine hitting his nostrils the closer he got. When he was about a foot away he dropped to the floor and gestured to the boys wet pants. “Don’t you want to get out of those? I’m sure wet jeans don’t feel very nice.”

 

Daniel said nothing. He refused to even look at Yoongi. He simply readjusted the pillow to hide his shame and scooted further back under the table to hide from those in the room. 

 

“That’s okay.” Young hummed. “We can worry about it later. I just need you to understand that you’re probably going to have a rash. It’s nothing some diaper cream can’t fix though.”

 

Daniel tensed. 

 

“How long has he been sitting in those clothes?” Yoongi asked, his eyes not leaving the empty space where Daniels body once sat, waiting for the boy to peak out. 

 

“It’s not like we didn’t try.” Jisung stuttered. 

 

Yoongi sighed. A rash was inevitable. Thankfully the fall out of that was not going to be his problem. 

 

“Daniel? Your friends seem to think I can offer you some help.” Yoongi started, his eyes narrowing as he observed the boy, trying to figure out just where his mind was at, “I’d really like it if we got you out of those clothes and into something more comfortable. Can we please get you cleaned up?”

 

Daniel ignored Yoongi’s question and scrambled back so he was completely hidden and there was no way possible anyone could reach him. 

 

“I’ll take that as a no.” Yoongi muttered as he slid onto his stomach so he could see some of the boy. “You know....” he grunted out as he lowered himself onto the floor. Damn, he was getting old. “You’re going to have to come out of there sometime. It’s going to get pretty lonely under there. Especially when it gets dark and all your friends have gone to bed.”

 

An audible swallow filled the room and Yoongi couldn’t help the smirk growing on his face. Littles. So typical.

 

“I’m sure you’ll be fine, though.” Yoongi mused, studying his fingers. “I mean, those soiled jeans are totally going to slow you down. Not to mention how painful running away is going to feel with that rash.”

 

“Running away?” A tiny voice whispered from under the table and Yoongi couldn’t help the way his heart skipped at how cute and high pitched it sounded. Daniel’s voice was stuffy which probably meant the kid had his thumb in his mouth. Damn, that pesky heart again.

 

“Yeah!” Yoongi cheered, “from the monsters.” He said like it was most obvious thing in the world. 

 

“Monsters?!” Daniel squeaked, shuffling closer to Yoongi, but still well hidden.

 

“Yeah! But you’ll be totally fine! They only come after little boys who haven’t taken a bath and hide...under...tables....” Yoongi trailed off with a small “oh!”   
  
Jisung had to hand it to the rapper, he was a fantastic actor!   
  
“Oh well!” Yoongi chipped, going back to studying his nails as he tried his very best not to look at the Little Boy whose face was in total view now. “I’m sure he won’t even notice you. I mean, you’re sitting right on top of his room, so, I mean, I’m sure he’ll see you at some point, but he’ll probably just walk right pa—oof!”

 

Yoongi’s arms instinctively wrapped around the Little Boy who threw himself into Yoongi’s lap. He chuckled as Daniel buried his face in Yoongi’s chest and cried out, “I don’t want to be eaten!”

 

Yoongi pulled Daniel away from his chest. In the full light of the room, and without any obstruction in the way, Yoongi could finally see the boy in all his glory, and what a glory it was! Daniel was beautiful. “Well, hello there, Little One.”  
  
“Hyungie!” Daniel whined out in that same stuffy voice from before and Yoongi’s heart clenched as he realized the boy wasn’t sucking his thumb, that’s just how the Little _freaking sounded._ The Little placed his hands on Yoongi’s cheeks and squished them together as he spoke in frantic tones, eyes wide open in fear. “Please! I don’t want to be eaten!”  
  
“Well.” Yoongi hummed, quickly slipping back into his role. “There is only one way I know how to save you from this monster. We have to take a bath and get you into some clean clothes.”  
  
“I’ll do it!” Daniel cried out, jumping up from Yoongi’s lap and running toward the door. The closed door. The closed door that he just ran into. With his face. “Ow.” He huffed, rubbing his nose as he glared at the door from his spot where he’d fallen back onto his bottom on the floor. “Meanie!” He bit out, sticking his tongue out at the door before turning his head to regard Yoongi, “Hyungie, the door is mean!”  
  
“Aish, Danny.” Yoongi chuckled fondly, quickly sweeping the boy off the floor and into his arms. He couldn’t help the wide smile that grew in size when Daniel nuzzled his face into his neck as Jisung led the way to the bathrooms. “You’re going to give your members a run for their money, aren’t you?"  
  
“Nuh uh! No. No. No.” The Little quickly popped his head up and narrowed his eyes at Yoongi as he huffed out, shaking his head back and forth as quickly as he could. “Danny is a good boy, Hyungie!”   
  
“Oh yeah?” Yoongi chuckled, running a hand through the boys hair as he pointedly ignored the amused looks Jin was giving him as they passed the elder, who was sitting on the couch, having been in conversation with some of the worried Wanna One members.   
  
He’d seen that look before. It was the same look of pity he’d given Jungkook when the Maknae had tried to convince Namjoon why he needed to bring the stray, pregnant, ferrel cat into the dorms to nurse back to health. “If Danny is such a good boy than why did his friends have to call Hyungie to come over?”   
  
He was not going to ask Jin to take this boy home….  
  
Daniel let out a little giggle, as if Yoongi was quite possibly the funniest person in the world, and gave his head a lighter, softer, less brain damage inducing shake. “Silly hyungie.”   
  
He was not going to ask Jin to take this boy home….  
  
Yoongi chuckled and tickled Daniel’s tummy. He sat the Little on the closed toilet seat and smiled his thanks at Jisung after the boy concluded the tour of the bathroom and informed them both that he’d be right out in the living room if either one of them needed him.   
  
“Alright Little One.” Yoong smiled, crouching down to face Daniel with a serious look on his face. “Hyungie needs to ask you…” Yoongi hated the way the smile quickly faded from the Little’s face at the sudden change in tone. “Can you take your pants off or would you like Hyungie to help you?”  
  
Daniel looked down at the button of his jeans with intense concentration. It reminded Yoongi so much of Woozi and the internal struggle the boy had with himself about wether or not he could actually do the thing that he really couldn’t do. Yoongi was more than ready to let the kid figure out how to get his pants off by himself when the Little looked up at him through the strands of his light blonde bangs, his lower lip stuck out into the pout. ‘Hyungie help Danny?”  
  
He was not going to ask Jin to take this boy home….  
  
“Of course, baby….” Yoongi breathed out, reminding himself once again that he was not going to bring this boy home like Jungkooks stupid pregnant cat.  
  
**  
  
The rash on the boys legs was far worse than anything Yoongi could have imagined. How long had the boy been sitting in these wet clothes? He had noticed that while the jeans were in fact soiled, they were dry, meaning that he had to have been sitting in them long enough for his accident to dry up and the rough material to stick to his skin. Skin that was already red and raw. Yoongi never wanted to hear those pitiful yelps and sobs come from the beautiful little boy ever again.   
  
“Danny? How long had you been under the table before Hyungie got here?” Yoongi asked as he gently ran his hands over the raised, raw, red skin of Daniels inner thighs. This was definitely something he needed Jin for. A bath was going to hurt and using any type of soap was going to hurt the kid even worse.   
  
“Danny hide this morning.” The Little hiccuped, thumb quickly finding its way to his mouth.  
  
Yoongi checked his watch. It was three in the afternoon and he had already been here for at least thirty minutes. Not to mention the length of the drive. “And what time was that?”  
  
“Danny can’t tell time.”  
  
“Can you guess?”

“Danny doesn’t know.” The little whined, giving his leg a feeble kick out in frustration. “All Danny knows is it was dark out and other hyungies hadn’t come down for breakfast yet so he hid under the table when he heard them.”   
  
“Were your pants wet before then?” Yoongi asked gently, knowing that accidents were a difficult subject for his own Little to talk about. He wasn’t sure what Daniels take on them was, but he figured it wouldn’t be good.  
  
The little dropping his head was the perfect indicator of that, “Danny peed in his bed…”  
  
“You’ve been in these wet clothes since you woke up this morning?” Yoongi tried to hide the shock from his voice. He really did. And he instantly regretted the angry tone his voice held when Daniel shrunk away from him.  
  
“Danny and other hyungies had very busy day yesterday.” He whispered, trying not to raise his voice to upset Yoongi any further. “Danny fell asleep in his outside clothes. He didn’t mean to, but he was too tired to put on jamies and—“  
  
“Hey….” Yoongi whispered out, running the back of his fingers down Daniels cheek. “Hey there, sunshine. It’s okay. You’re not in trouble. Hyungie isn’t mad that you slept in your jeans.” He wasn’t. Jihoon took a nap in his street clothes all of the time when he first got to the Bangtan dorms. Yoongi knew about being too emotionally drained to change your clothes all too well.   
  
“And accidents happen, sweetheart. No one will be mad. It’s nothing for you to worry your pretty little head over.” What Yoongi was mad about was that these idiots let the kid sit in his own filth all day and now the kid’s legs looked like a used chew toy for a wild bear or something.   
  
Fuck…  
  
He was **_NOT_** going to ask Jin to let this kid come home with them…  
  
“Sweetheart, can Hyungie’s friend come look at your legs?” Yoongi asked, pulling Daniel into his lap with a sigh. “I promise he won’t look at anything else. Hyungie just wants to make sure that he’s taking care of you properly.”  
  
Remember when he said that the fall out of this rash wasn’t going to be his problem? He’d laugh too if he wasn’t so smitten with the Little Boy in his lap.  
  
“Hyugie’s boyfriend?”  
  
“What?!” Yoongi sputtered. “No! Not Hyungie’s boyfriend. Hyungie doesn’t have a boyfriend!”  
  
Daniel giggled and Yoongi really wanted to know what was so damn funny. Taking out his phone he sent Jin and quick text telling him to meet them in the bathroom then he took the towel Jisung had laid out for Daniel and draped it over the Little so that his modesty was protected, but Jin could still the damage the rash had caused.  
  
A little knock on the door and a soft call of his name was all the warning Jin gave before opening the door and peeking his head inside. “Safe to come in?” He asked, smiling as Yoongi nodded his head and pulled the little on his lap closer against his chest.  
  
“Danny, this is Jin. This is Hyungie’s-“  
  
“Boyfriend!” The little cheered.  
  
Jin let out a coo and lightly pinched the Little’s cheek, “Oh! You are just too cute for words, aren’t you?”  
  
“No, Danny! We talked about this.” Yoongi groaned. “Friend. Jin Hyung is just Hyungie’s friend!”  
  
“Hyungie, huh?” Jin smirked, the smug smile only growing as Yoongi sent him death glares over Daniel’s head. “Sorry to say it baby boy but your _hyungie_ is right. I’m not good enough for him. He won’t take me out on any dates.”  
  
Daniel gasped and turned to Yoongi with a very angry pout as he violently gestured at Jin, “pretty!”  
  
“Oh for the love of Christ.” Yoongi muttered, narrowing his eyes at his elder. “Are you even serious?”  
  
“Hey!” Jin protested, holding his hands up. “Kids got good taste.” He took a pinch of Daniel’s cheek in his fingers once more and gave it a little jiggle, “maybe I’ll just date this little cutie instead since you don’t want to take me out.”  
  
“You’re literally dating my best friend! I’m pretty sure he’d have a problem with me asking his boyfriend out on a date.” Yoongi huffed, rolling his eyes as Daniel shot him the smuggest look a pure angel baby could muster. “Can you just look at his legs and get out? He hung the world for me until you got in here!”  
  
“Jealous?” Jin chuckled, the sound fading out in a punched out gasp as the elder dropped his gaze to the Little’s legs. “Yoongi….”  
  
“I know.”  
  
“Could he just be extremely sensitive?” Jin asked as he ran his fingers over a particularly sore looking spot causing Daniel to gasp out and Jin to mutter a small apology to the baby.  
  
“No,” Yoongi shook his head, “He said he’s been in these pants since before breakfast.”  
  
“Yoongi….”  
  
“I know.” Yoongi swallowed. “Hyung?”  
  
Jin lifted his gaze to lock onto his Dongsaeng’s.  
  
“Can we take him home?  


**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Please, I'm begging, don't come after me for how Wanna One handled Daniel's rash like ya'll did for how Seventeen handled Jihoon waking up scared and alone. I'm fragile and can not handle it again. It's the main reason why I stopped writing TWCDT. Daniel's not as innocent as he looks and had a serious tantrum when the Wanna One boys tried to get him into the bath. They thought it was best not to upset him further! They're very ignorant towards everything to do with what Daniel is going through--Hence why Yoongi was called in to save the day! It has nothing to do with any personal feelings of hatred toward the Wanna One boys which I don't harbor.


End file.
